Death is my Sanctuary
by imagination95
Summary: Amy Peers, being taken to Nottingham castle where soon the plans for what she is really doing there is revealed. With some help from the gang can she escape death and finish what her father sent her to do? Please R&R ONESHOT


_My name is Amy Peers. I am here on a mission to destroy the one thing that destroyed me. I will complete this mission by any means, even if that means death. My father fought in the Crusades but later died when he returned to England. I must find Sir Guy of Gisborne and make him pay for what he has done. He killed my father and my mother. But now, that shall be avenged._

Amy walked up to the front castle gate and then into the Castle courtyard. She dismounted her horse and she walked in front of it. She saw a man dressed in black walk down the steps and he gave her a sinister look. "Amy Peers, I was told you were coming."

"I'm a bit early, but I'm sure the Sheriff won't mind." Amy saw a woman standing behind him and she smiled at Amy. "This is the Lady Marian." Amy bowed slightly and Marian giggled. "I have been told lots about you. Maybe we could get to know each other if we go out for a ride together."

"Marian, I have told you. You are not aloud to go out of the castle."

"Guy, surely a woman is aloud to be left to her own thoughts. But it seems to you a woman is no less than a servant to mans every need."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Do not think I did not come to this town without doing some research into certain aspects. Including a certain man who seems to be talked about a lot. A man called Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood and his gang are no more than filthy outlaws who spread terror through this land!" Guy turned to walk away, and Marian stayed where she stood. "Then why where I come from is he called the Savoir of England?" Guy ignored her and Marian edged closer to her. "That was a very unwise thing to say to Guy. If you say that to the Sheriff then he would have your head. If you have done your research then you would surely know what is going on here."  
"Yes I do Marian. But such a woman like yourself should not be putting herself in such dangerous situations. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone." A stable boy took Amy's horse away and her and Marian walked up the steps. Marian guided her to the main hall and the guards looked at them both. "Amy Peers, she's here to see the Sheriff." The guards opened the doors and both girls walked in. "Ah, Amy Peers. Welcome to Nottingham."

"Well it wasn't exactly a comfortable ride. My things are being brought over in a carriage late today. We ended up getting lost. I managed to find myself in the forest where as my carriage was on the main road."

"Well that forest is full of outlaws and..."

"Robin Hood? I have heard many things about him and his little gang. But it seems every time your efforts to destroy them have been flawed. And I am assuming that is why I have been called." Amy looked slightly annoyed at the Sheriff and then her glance fell upon Marian. "Sheriff, I wish to ride out with Marian later today but it seems Guy of Gisborne thinks as she is a woman she is not aloud too."

"That has nothing to do with me. That you will have to take up with Guy."

"Sheriff, you can out speak Guy. So please, we only with to et to know each other and I do not see any laws against that."

"Very well, you may." Amy bowed her head and Marian followed her out the hall.

Later that day, once Amy's carriage had arrived and her things had been taken to her chamber Marian and Amy both went out for a ride together. "Marian, where are you going?"

"Out with Amy. We wish only to talk."

"Well you will need an escort."

"Sir Guy, I do not think you truly understand woman. We like to talk alone and many of the times it can be about men. Now I wouldn't want your men to be offended so, no guards."

"Well where are you going?"

"I tend to like to let the horse decide. It then shows you can trust your horse so it would trust you."

"It is only an animal."

"Well down south we think of it very differently," Amy mounted her horse and so did Marian. Amy let go of her reins and the horse walked out the courtyard and out of the castle. "Amy, why are you really here? To kill Robin?" Amy kicked her horse on slightly and they carried on riding through the forest. "Marian, I'm not here to kill Robin. I'm here to kill Guy."

"But, the Sheriff said..."

"The Sheriff doesn't know anything! I have done my research by listening and spying on your friends. Marian I know you're the Night watch man and if you carry on then you'll end up getting yourself killed!"

"I can look after myself."

"I know you can Marian; but I've seen so many people like you and Robin killed. But it must be tough with Guy always on your back." Marian was about to answer when a man jumped out from behind a tree. Amy's horse reared up, but she managed to stay on. "Robin! Are you trying to kill the guest?"

"Oh so this is the new guest in the castle then?"

"Amy I'm sorry, they just wanted to know."

"It's fine. I've always wanted to meet you Robin of Locksley." Amy dismounted her horse and walked towards the group. "And what are you doing in the castle alone?"

"I am on business. My father would not permit me to tell anyone of my plans. But really Robin, you need to start toning down what you do. Prince John already knows what you've done. The whole of England does. And Marian; you need to stop trying to get yourself killed!"

"How do you know about Marian?"

"I have eyes everywhere. But I want to help you. My friends down south have always tried to be loyal but now they are hunted. I want it to stop."

"Then, you can help the poor."

"Robin, you really don't understand what is going on. The Sheriff thinks he's hired me to kill you and your little gang. But I'm not going to, because I could never do that to my father."

"And who is your father?"

"My father is dead. I came here under his orders."

"Do you have family in Nottingham then?"

"I don't know; I wasn't there when he died." Robin tapped her shoulder and smiled weakly. "Well, it's good to have you helping us." Amy smiled back at him and nodded towards his bow. "Sarrison isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but how do you know?"

"My father had one. He fought in the Holy Land a few years ago. He told me how Robin Hood was better than him so it would be better for the King if you took over his duty."

"What? Your father was in the Holy Land?"

"Yes he was."

"Then your father was David. Amy, I fought along side your father."

"I know, that is why he left. He was too warn from battle. The king understood and when news reached him of my mother's death and I was alone; the King saw fit it was best for my health and the health of my family to return to England where he could look after me. My father said how he was glad he had handed his duties over to you. About how skilled you were with a bow."

"Amy, we need to go. If we're not back soon then Guy will worry and send people to come and look for us."

"Robin, I'll be in the castle, find me and I can help." They both cantered away and trotted when they reached the edge of the forest. "Marian, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you the Night watch man?" Marian glared at her and Amy knew she wouldn't get an answer. They reached the castle courtyard and Guy was standing there ready to meet them. "Where have you been?"

"Riding, Amy was right. We just let the horses wonder and they just walked. Why? Were you worried?"

"The forest is no place for people like yourself Amy." Amy and Marian walked up the stone steps together and then Amy walked off to her chambers. She stayed in there for the rest of the afternoon and went for a walk around the castle. She heard two people arguing in a room, but she thought best not to disturb. She walked back to her chambers that evening, but was greeted by someone she didn't think she would meet so soon. "Hello Amy," Amy spun round and reached out to grab the intruder. "Whoa, it's only me. You really do know how to fight."

"Well, my father taught me when he returned from the Holy Land. But what are you doing here? If you get caught then..."

"And what if Guy figures out who you really are? Then what will happen to you?"

"Robin, there's a problem. There's one thing I know how to do that no one else does; and that's read people. I can understand their body language and Guy today, I've only just arrived and he seems like he wants to kill me. But I heard him and Marian arguing. I didn't want to say anything in case it just fuelled it more."  
"Marian can deal with it. But I need to go is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, why aren't you in the Holy Land?"

"That will have to wait." Amy turned around and then when she turned back; he was gone.

Later that afternoon Amy caught a glimpse of Marian looking very upset and it seemed Guy was shouting at her. Amy didn't intervene instead she stood aside. Amy didn't know what to do with herself. She was 19 and was bored. She couldn't run off into the forest without causing attention to herself so she decided to go out to the market.

Late that afternoon she heard Guy and the Sheriff talking. "The Night watch man is no more of a criminal that Amy Peers is. She is close to Marian, get her to find out who the Night watch man is."

"And if she refuses?"

"We kill her. She is only here to bring out the Night watch man. And once her purpose has been served she can be disposed of."

"And what if she's missed?"

"Guy, she won't be missed. She has no family left, that is why her father sent her to Nottingham. Now, deal with her." Amy ran off up the corridor and into Marian. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Marian, you need to leave."

"Why?"

"They know I know who the Night watch man is. I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Amy, I can handle it."

"Marian, they're going to kill us both! But I can stop it. Marian, if they want to know who the Night watch man is then they can have him. But don't worry Marian, it won't be you being hanged." Amy ran up to her chambers and started packing. "Going somewhere?" She turned on her heels and saw Guy snarling at her. "No, just thought I would tidy up."

"Who is he Amy?"

"Who?"

"The Night watch man."

"Guy, I know of the Night watch man; but I don't know who they are."

"Yes you do," he caressed her clothes and she saw his hand glide towards her sword. He felt it and picked it up in shock. "Almost identical to the Night watch mans?"

"And? Anyone could have that sword."

"I will ask you again. Who is he?"

"Who said they were a man." Guy put the sword down again and looked up at Amy. "Amy, don't force me. Who are they?"

"I may have only been here two days but I have been here longer than you and your precise Sheriff thinks. My father moved me from Nottingham when he left for the Holy Land, but I came back. Girls can fight just as good as boys."

"Then I will take it as a confession." Amy nodded and looked out the door as she left. She saw Marian, upset and Amy was taken to the dungeons.

"Amy, Amy, are you there?" Amy looked up and saw Marian smiling at her. "Marian, what are you doing down here?"

"I told Robin. They'll get you out."

"Marian, I saw the way you looked at him. You love him so why are you both risking your necks to save me? I have nothing left to live for. Guy suspected you already, so did the Sheriff. I had too or you would be here right now, and not me. You have more to live for. You have your father to look after, you have people who care for you."

"You are to be hanged tomorrow morning. I will be there and so will Robin. Amy, be strong." Marian left and Amy was left to think about her death tomorrow.

She woke early that morning and was taken out onto the Courtyard to be executed. She wasn't scared, she wasn't anxious, she was happy she could be with her family again. "Amy Peers you have been tried under court and been found guilty of treason and robbery. For this your punishment is death. Any last words?"

"Yes I do actually. You know nothing." She was dragged to the platform and the rope was put around her neck. The drums started and she could feel her heart beating their last. She could feel the stool creaking under her feet and then, everything stopped. Someone screamed and the man about to take the stool away vanished. The rope around her neck vanished and all the villagers scattered. "Robin, what are you doing here?"

"You know why." He winked and her and he held his bow, ready to fire an arrow. "Hood." Guy drew his sword and Amy took one of the guards. "You may have escaped execution but you will still die. I have waited long and hard for this moment. Today you die Night watch man." He lunged with his sword and almost cut Amy. "Guy, you know nothing! I did what I did to protect the people I care about!" She jumped back and avoided yet another cut from Guy's sword. Robin and the gang were too busy fighting off guards to realise what was happening with Amy and Guy. "I'm not the Night watch man guy!" Guy stopped and looked very confused. "You said..."  
"I said girls can fight as well as boys and the sword. You took it as a confession without me even saying it!"

"Amy!" Amy spun round and sliced her sword through a guard charging towards her. "You lied!"

"No I didn't. I know who the Night watch man is and I know all about the happenings here. But don't worry Guy, I will be back." She ran off with Robin and his gang. "Amy, why did you say you were the Night watch man?"

"Marian was already under suspicion. It was the only way to get her out of the light. She has a lot to live for Robin, and so do you." As the reached the end of the path, Amy turned to the gate. She looked up and saw Guy pointing a crossbow at her. "This ends now. Your father, I know who you really are Amy Peers and I know what you're doing here." He fired, and Amy welcomed it. She flew to the ground and Robin fired several arrows at Guy until running to Amy's side. "Amy who are you?"

"Robin what ever you are told, he is not dead." She coughed once more and then died. "Robin what does she mean?"  
"I don't know Much. But let's get her back into the forest. We can't leave her here." John picked her up and carried her in her arms.

They reached the camp and Amy was laid on a bed. "At least now she's with her family." She was wrapped in cloth and then was burnt. Once her body was only ashes it was taken in a jar and scattered. "Robin, why did she pretend to be the Night watch man?" Robin sighed and walked away from Allan and the question. "For now, she saved everyone in danger. She saved us, she saved Marian and she helped us in our battle against the Sheriff."

"So Robin, what do we do now?" Robin turned to them, picked up his bow and arrows and stood there. "We don't let Amy's sacrifice go in vain."


End file.
